Questions
by untitledmind
Summary: Oneshots that 1. have some sort of musing whether it's the overall theme, or the piece ends in a question, etc., and 2. include the not-so-adventurous adventures of Revan and Bastila. This will hopefully be updated here and there. Reviews make writers deliriously happy. 3
1. Chapter 1

**Another short one shot so quickly? There must be something wrong with me. XD but really. Um, well, this one is a liiiiiitttleee bit longer... Yay? :) Do read and review, my lovelies! **

* * *

Bastila Shan was a well-rounded woman. She was a skilled fighter, she was wise and intelligent, and she had quite the sharp tongue. She rarely asked trivial questions for she usually could figure out the answers to them before having to ask. However, there was still the occasional thing she pondered aloud...

* * *

Sighing tiredly and panting slightly, a bare-bodied Revan rolled closer to his lover and pressed himself against her. He sighed once more, spent from the adult-rated exercise in which the couple had been previously engaged. He pressed his face into Bastila's bare, milky-colored shoulder and took a deep breath. While doing so, the scent of her jasmine shampoo from her wavy brunette hair caught his nose. He exhaled and felt Bastila's feminine and athletic body automatically nestle closer to him.

"Revan?" a crisply accented voice filled the hot, silent air.

"Yesss?" he purred into her neck, his slight stubble scratching delightfully at her skin.

"Why do they call it 'spooning'?" Revan's eyes opened and his head rose upwards as Bastila turned in his arms to look at him. _Interesting_, he thought, _another questioning session. I don't know why this always happens after making love..._

"I suppose because the guy's body presses himself against the girl's in a...spoon-like fashion...?" he answered rather questioningly, closing his eyes once more and retaking his place at Bastila's soft shoulder. The origin of the term "spooning" wasn't something the former Dark Lord of the Sith caught himself thinking of very often.

"I suppose that makes sense." Bastila responded absently as she began to slide out of her lover's strong arms. She got up and retrieved her bathrobe from the nearby armchair. Revan watched her step out of bed, concentrating on her creamy skin. He groaned a little once he realized she was leaving the room. And putting on clothes.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Revan sat up, his lower half still under the covers. He was curious, but not curious enough to force himself out of bed. Bastila cocked her head to the side to look at him from the corner of her eyes as she tied her thin robe. He was sitting up in bed, half covered by the comforter with his muscular upper half exposed. Bastila found herself taking in his short, messy jet-black hair and his rather disheveled appearance. Her eyes drifted. _Goodness, the years of physical toil really did a wonderful number on that man's body._

"I'm going to get a spoon," she said, as if expecting him to know already. Revan's shoulders slumped and he rolled his eyes.

"Is this really that important? If you're so intent on thinking of this, why don't you come here and we can just do it ourselves!" Revan closed his eyes and stretched his arms out, expecting to feel a warm, feminine body within his reach. When he realized her presence no longer filled the room, he dejectedly slumped back into the pillows. He muttered something seemingly unintelligible into his pillows but as Bastila reentered the room, she heard something of an irritated cough that sounded distinctly like, "That princess and her infuriatingly interesting freaking questions."

She pretended not to hear him as she crawled back into bed, the silvery spoon gripped in her right hand. She handed it to Revan, who sat back up and looked at her with some sort of cross between amusement and exasperation on his handsome face.

"Here."

"What do you want me to do with it?" he took the spoon and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, just...analyze it. You're the best Jedi of the age. Tell me what you know about spoons."

"Force, Bastila, this is completely ridiculous. It's a freaking spoon. That's all. It's a noun. And _spooning_ is a verb. A verb that we should be performing right now!" he growled a little as he attempted to pull her down onto the mattress with him.

"But Revan, spoo-" Bastila was abruptly cut short by a pair of lips crashing down upon her own. She started to resist but quickly forgot why. Revan's lips curled up into a slight smile against her own as he gently began to remove her robe. In the midst of the moment, Bastila suddenly remembered that she had been in the middle of a sentence.

"Revan!" she shrieked, wiping her mouth. "That was completely uncalled for. I was in the middle of a sentence!" Bastila tried to look appalled. Judging by the skeptical look on her lover's face, she figured her attempt was a flop.

"Please, that's a terrible argument." He leaned down and kissed her neck. As Bastila involuntarily leaned into his lips, she attempted to formulate a complete verbal thought.

"Mm, Revan...—I mean, Revan, I told you I was trying to—say...that... Oh!" his lips moved lower and Bastila's argument was forgotten.

_If this is what pondering the forms of cuddling leads to,_ Revan thought, _I'm going to have to listen to Bastila's questions much, much more carefully._


	2. Chapter 2

**I really didn't feel like this oneshot was meant to stand alone. So I uploaded it here. Besides, it ends in a question. That counts for something. Please read and review!**

* * *

*thunk*

Bastila Shan swore softly in as her head hit the lid of the cargo bin she was hiding in, silently praying that no one heard her. Normally, she wouldn't worry about such a thing because _normally_ she wouldn't be hiding in the cargo hold of her own ship. Well, it wasn't just hers, but it was Revan's... so it counted.

Trying very hard to mask her presence, Bastila took a deep breath and slumped deeper into her bin. This was a terrible idea. She felt a tear beginning to surface.

_What? Crying? Don't cry, you fool! You're here for a reason. You can't let Revan know you're here by giving yourself away because of a measly bout of crying. You're a Jedi! Oh, for all that's holy, PLEASE get a hold of yourself, Shan!_

The tear disappeared. A pep-talk from herself was exactly what she needed! Besides, she really couldn't risk Revan noticing her. Not yet. She wanted to surprise him. Well, not surprise so much as startle. But she couldn't afford to have him notice her while they were still in known space. She had to wait until they reached the unknown. Bastila nodded to herself in her cramped little space, as if accepting some sort of silent instructions.

Bastila's resolve melted a little as she remembered how Revan had attempted to sneak off several nights before. He had screamed himself awake and unknowingly woken his lover. She stopped him. She wasn't ready for him to go. She would never be ready for him to go.

* * *

He forced himself to awaken from the dreaded nightmare he knew was about to commence. He was blanketed in a cold, terrified sweat from head to toe but felt the hot tears roll down his freezing face anyway. Three nightmares in one night about the same, ugly concept? He had to get out. He had to live on the run far, far away. He had to be away. He just had to _go._

With trembling hands, Revan attempted to wipe his tears. He wasn't supposed to wake up crying in the middle of the night (he was a _man_ after all). He wasn't supposed to dream of such evil, foreboding presences when all he wanted to do was wake up next to his beautiful Bastila after a dreamless sleep. He was past the point of wishing for sweeter dreams: he just wanted some sort of relaxing darkness.

As he swung his long legs off the side of the bed, he felt a warm hand on his cold, drenched back.

"I know you're trying to sneak off." her crisp voice unmasked by sleep filled the air. Revan swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Watching me in my sleep?" he lightly attempted to brush the situation off. Bastila raised an eyebrow that he couldn't see. He wasn't ready to turn and face his reason for staying.

"Hearing you, really. You screamed yourself awake."

"I did?"

Bastila continued, unfazed by his partially sincere question and partial attempt to distract her. "It's not the right time, Revan."

"Right time for what?" Revan turned to face her. The moonlight shone in through the glass windows and for the first time, he saw her cool features. She always knew when to act coolly. Again, Bastila raised her left eyebrow. He could only play dumb for so long. He swallowed another lump. "How can you be sure?"

Bastila allowed herself a small smile. She scooted closer to the former Dark Lord. "You forget that I can see straight through you, not to mention straight inside of you." Her hand previously on his back moved to touch his cheek stone cold cheek. He looked down at his lap before her eyes could meet his. "I can sense every action you perform and every thought you process. I know enough about your mind and your body and just _you_ to know that you're not ready for this yet."

_ I'm not ready for this yet._

Bastila's unspoken thought echoed in his mind. Revan sighed.

"You're right." He closed his eyes, nodding to himself and squeezed his eyes tightly shut once more as if giving affirmation to his emotions. "You're right." he said it again for good measure. Still avoiding Bastila's eyes, he swung his legs back under the covers. He fumbled with the strings on his pants as he felt his lover's gaze upon him.

"Revan?" her tone questioned his attention. His ears automatically perked and his head unintentionally jerked toward her. She caught his gaze for the first time. His normally sparkling eyes, dimmed by the moonlight, were heavily lidded. He opened his mouth with what Bastila guessed was going to be an apology. "You don't have to be sorry, you silly man. I still love you." She smiled at his embarrassed features.

"Well if that's how you're going to act..." Revan turned away, a ghost of a smile playing on his face.

Bastila couldn't help rolling her eyes. _This man always has to turn everything I say into some sort of silly comedy act. _

She sank back into the pillows comfortably. As she turned away from him, she felt him shift closer to her. A sturdy hand clutched at her own. She heard his sleepy, raspy whisper.

"I love you."

Bastila squeezed his hand. She had more time...

But how much?

* * *

The sound of heavy footsteps thundering upon the floor snapped Bastila out of her reverie. She shook her head and took a deep breath, masking her presence with the Force. She heard Revan's footsteps disappear and released the breath she had apparently been holding. Once the door closed, she felt it safe to climb out of her bin and stretch her limbs—but only for a minute. She motionlessly locked the door with the Force and attempted to untangle her limbs as she rose out of the container. She sighed in pleasure.

_ Force, it feels good to stand again._

Bastila climbed fully out of the bin and paced around the small cargo hold. She must have been cramped in that silly thing for four hours, at least. And she _really_ needed to use the refresher...

"In the name of—'' Bastila cut herself off, attempting to stop what her father used to call "the potty dance."

_ Relax. You're the one who drank the three cups of caf before boarding the ship. You knew this was coming. Don't get angry at yourself. There is no emotion, there is peace. _She inhaled._ There is no emotion, there is pee..._

"Oh god, this is ridiculous. I substituted part of the Jedi Code for a bodily function. Obviously I won't be able to take this much longer!" she found herself muttering.

Thinking about anything but waterfalls, Bastila stood up a little straighter, unlocked the door to the cargo hold, and ventured out into the corridor of the _Ebon Hawk _where Revan could find her at any moment. Half-walking and half-hopping, Bastila quickly found her way to the starboard side refresher, silently shut the door, and let the lock click itself shut. She relieved herself and couldn't help but sigh in pleasure.

_No more caf for a month._

After washing her hands, Bastila automatically checked her appearance in the mirror, patted her ponytails a little, and gave an approving, "Hm!" before turning on her heel to walk out. As she unlocked the door and took a step out, her face collided with a strong chest. Arms flew around her and righted her before she could fall. Knowing who had caught her, Bastila resigned herself and looked up into her lover's brown eyes.

"Funny story, Bastila," he began bemusedly, "I was on my way to the refresher to take a hot shower when I realized the door was locked." the last three words were forced out of his mouth through gritted teeth.

"Well, Revan, I-"

"You've obviously proven that you won't just leave well enough alone by not staying home after you knew quite well that I had to leave," he spat with furrowed brows above his eyes and a finger poking her chest.

"Revan, I'm only here because you can't do this alone! You _need_ me!" Bastila retorted hotly. It's not like he was perfect. That infuriating man couldn't have expected her to just _stay behind_. "If you expected me to stay home, you obviously haven't learned a thing about me!" Bastila continued when he didn't respond, her accent becoming thicker and thicker while her lips grew thinner and thinner. Just who did he think he was trying to leave her behind like some sort of foolish damsel in distress?

"Fine. You can stay. I'm going to shower." Revan shot one last icy look at her before sliding past her into the refresher. She haughtily huffed as he took her waist and moved her easily aside.

Bastila rolled her eyes. _Great, now he's going to be pissy for days. I wonder how I can convince him to forgive me for sneaking onto the ship to go on his mission..._

She thought hard for a moment as she crossed the corridor into the main hold when a thought struck her like lightening.

_Do I still have that old slave outfit from Taris lying around here...?_

* * *

**I smell an intermittent series of oneshots coming on...**


End file.
